


Bad Case of Lovin' You

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad Colbert is visiting the ER a lot more than usual.  One of the nurses might be the reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Case of Lovin' You

"Hey, Brad, where you goin'?

"Headed to the VA, Ray. Wrenched my knee."

"Have you turned into a pussy? Or are you chasing pussy? What's her name, homes?"

"Neither, you dumbshit, I hurt my knee."

"And before that it was your shoulder, and before that it was a third degree sunburn, and before that you needed stitches. All of these actual injuries, but nothing we can't take care of here. And six months ago, we had to basically tie you down to get you to seek medical attention."

"You may not have noticed, Ray, but we're in a dangerous line of work. I need medical care, and I plan to seek it at the Veteran Administrations Hospital. Now kindly fuck off."

Brad climbs on his bike - "Knee feeling better, Colbert?" - and drives away from Pendleton and toward the VA hospital. Ray's a smartass, and he's wrong - mostly. It definitely isn't pussy that Brad's chasing. He just likes the bedside manner of the VA staff better.

At least, that's what he tells himself during the half hour he sits in the ER waiting room. He flips through old copies of Field and Stream and wonders for the tenth time in the last hour if he's a complete idiot, or just kind of an idiot. His head snaps up when he hears his name called.

"Colbert, Bradley?"

Well, damn. Brad doesn't recognize this nurse. He's young looking, with pale blonde hair.

"Imma be your nurse today, Mr. Colbert. Folla' me."

Brad sits down on the exam bed, resolving himself to a visit with nurse Eminem when a whirlwind of green eyes and blue scrubs comes hurtling toward them. A hand sticks out and grabs Brad's chart.

"I've got this, Evan." Green eyes sparkle at Brad.

"Alright, man. You done with the cardio consult in bed three?"

"Yeah, go check on the boy with the femur fracture, ok?"

Eminem walks off toward a crying child, and Brad focuses his attention on the man in front of him.

"Nice to see you again, Nurse Fick."

"I've told you. Nate. What did you do now?"

"Wrenched my knee. Running in combat gear isn't quite as easy as you may think."

"First you bust your head, then you broil your skin in the sun, then you beat your shoulder against a wall, and now this. What are we going to do with you, Brad?"

Brad tries not to smirk. He isn't going to say it. He isn't. He doesn't even know if Nate likes guys. He just...hopes he does.

"You know, I've seen your medical records. You've only had three hospital visits in the last six years, prior to the last six months or so."

Brad flushes - or he would have, if the Iceman flushed, which he doesn't. Busted.

"I guess I'm just accident prone lately."

Nate smirks at him.

"Uh-huh. You should be more careful. It'd be a shame to scar up such nice skin worse than it already is. Then again, they say chicks dig scars."

Brad answeres without thinking.

"Right now, I don't give a fuck what chicks think."

"You don't?" Somehow Nate manages to look hopeful and full of mischief at the same time.

"I mean, uh..." Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Brad is never at a loss for words. What the fuck is going on here? Wait, Nate looks hopeful. And he'd said that Brad's skin is nice. Hmm. Brad is going to have to do further recon on this.

The doctor chooses that exact moment to walk up. Motherfucker.

"Brad? I'm Dr. Patterson. Let me get a look at your knee."

Lifting his knee, Brad allows himself to be examined. The doctor actually looks like he knows his shit for once, even if he has atrocious timing. Brad's knee isn't really that bad. He just...hadn't wanted to take any chances, that's all.

Brad watches Nate watching his knee move. He sees his eyes taking in the way the muscles flex. Interesting.

Dr. Patterson finishes his exam, running his palms over Brad's knee one last time.

"Well, Brad, this doesn't look too bad. I'm going to have Nate here wrap it for you, and then you can be on your way. Take ibproufen for the swelling, and ice it when you get home. Keep it elevated. You should be fine in a couple of days. Stay off of it if you can."

Brad thanks him, and he leaves Nate to bandage Brad's knee.

Brad takes a deep breath, watching Nate's hands wrap the bandage around his skin.

"So, when you said I had pretty skin, what did you mean by that?"

Nate rolls his eyes.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you would just ask me out and quit bringing in minor injuries."

"I can do that." Brad smiles at Nate, one of his real smiles.

"My shift ends in two hours." Nate grins at Brad.

"I'll meet you out front."

Nate secures the bandage on Brad's knee.

"And Marine? Don't kill yourself on that damn bike before I get a chance to see how nice your skin actually is."

Brad knows the smile on face looks slightly manic, but he just can't seem to wipe it off, especially since he's ridiculously happy that Nate remembers that Brad rides a bike.

He's fucked. He's royally and utterly fucked, and somehow, he can't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Brad keeps having minor accidents to have an excuse to go to the ER, because he has a crush on a nurse there. That nurse is Nate."


End file.
